Life Guards & Thank you's
by Faceless Enemy
Summary: Ally Dawson is a life guard at the neighboring towns local pool for the summer and one day a rowdy group of teenager boys comes to her pool and start roughhousing. When Ally saves one of them, named Austin, from drowning he can't stop thanking her. Auslly fluff!


**Author's Note: Hey everyone! This is a new story that came to me while I was on vacation! Right now it's a one-shot but I may make it a two-shot if people like it :) Don't worry I'm still working on Reporters and Rockstars! Expect a new chapter for that sometime this week! Enjoy and R&R! :)**

Ally Dawson, working as a lifeguard at the pool in the next town over, was sitting on her chair watching over the people at the pool. Today had been a pretty boring day so far; some disgusting guy wolf-whistled at her while she was putting sunscreen on and she had to "save" a little girl who was "drowning" even though she was wearing floaties.

She looked around and she saw a group of teenage boys, probably around her age, splashing around and jumping on each other. She rolled her eyes but didn't tell them to stop because she figured they were old enough to handle themselves. She glanced around the pool and then looked back at the group of boys. It was getting a little too intense now; one blonde kid splashed his friend who then leaped forward and jumped on him. He tried to push the kid off but was having trouble. His head kept going under and he was spitting out water. Ally went to reach for her whistle, but she couldn't find it. She frantically looked around and saw it on the ground below her. She looked back up and saw the blonde was still trying to stay above water. His friend didn't notice because he was talking to someone else in the group.

"Hey!" She yelled but they didn't hear her. "Hey get off of him!" She yelled louder. The blonde looked over at her with panic in his eyes. She watched with wide eyes as the kid slowly sunk under the water. His friend noticed he was sinking and jumped off. He yelled for help but by that time Ally was already in the water swimming over.

Once she got to him she went under and grabbed his body. She noticed that he was really heavy; he wasn't fat he was just very muscular. She tried not to focus on his muscles and swam over to the side of the pool. She rolled him out of the pool and jumped out. She pressed six times against his toned abs and bent over to give him mouth to mouth. She opened his mouth, plugged his nose, and pressed her lips against his. She blew into his mouth, and then pulled away. She repeated the process but she needed to get a better angle, so she moved so she was straddling him across the waist. She leaned over and blew into his mouth. Suddenly his eyes opened as water flew out his mouth. He looked up and saw a beautiful girl straddling him and it took a second to realize she was a lifeguard. He also realized she just saved his life. In a split second he decided he wanted her to kiss him again- he knows it's just mouth to mouth but he still wanted it. He feigned like he still couldn't breathe. She knew he was faking it- she saw the water come out and she felt him take a few breaths, yet she felt herself leaning down. She pressed her lips to his and he fought the strong urge to kiss her back. She pulled away and he pretended to gasp and take a couple deep breaths. She gets up and offers him her hand.

"Thank you so much for saving my life" he said breathlessly, taking her hand and pulling himself up.

"That's kind of my job" she said pointing to the lifeguard logo on her swimsuit.

"Well thank you for doing you job" he said smiling at her. Ally turned to walk away but he grabbed her wrist "What's your name?"

"Ally Dawson" she said and he let go of her wrist.

"I'm Austin Moon" he said flashing a smile and sticking out his hand. Ally grabbed his hand and gave it a shake. By this time one of his friends came over and told him they were leaving. He let go of her hand "Thank you again for saving me, Ally Dawson- you don't know how grateful I am" he told her. Austin's friend taped him on the shoulder. "See you around" he said with a wink and turned around. He started walking away and she went back to her lifeguard stand. She was about to climb up when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and jokingly rolled her eyes when she saw Austin standing there.

"I just really can't thank you enough, without you I wouldn't even be here right now" he said pulling her into a tight hug. She tentatively hugged him back and tried to ignore his muscles pressed against her.

"You really don't have to thank me" she told him.

He pulled away "I know, I know" he said "so how 'bout I take you out to dinner tomorrow night as a final thank you" her heart skipped a beat 'is he really asking me out right now?' she thought to herself. 'How is this happening?' she thought 'the guys at my school don't even look at me.' He felt her hesitance "if you don't come I'll just have to show up here every single day and thank you!" He said with a smile.

She laughed "Fine! If it will get you to leave" she said smiling.

"Yes!" He said with a fist pump and a smile. She let out a small laugh and he quickly moved his hand to the back of his neck. "I'll pick you up at 7 tomorrow night!" He said and turned to leave.

"You don't know where I live" she said with a laugh. He turned back around as she reached up into her lifeguard chair and grabbed a sharpie. She grabbed his hand and wrote her number on his palm.

"I'll text you!" He said and ran off to the car waiting for him. "You better answer!" He yelled out the window. She gave him a thumbs up and started thinking about the whirlwind of events that just happened. She needed to talk to Trish, her best friend, ASAP.


End file.
